Debiste de haber hecho caso a Lily
by Aqui hay hiatus permanente
Summary: Rose y Scorpius tienen un problema: Albus lo sabe. Lo sabe, ¡lo sabe!Teniendo distintas opiniones, piden ayuda a Lily Luna, pero ésta da un consejo que los dos están dispuestos a no seguir. Solo cuando Scorpius se ve a si mismo en la enfermería, Rose y Scorpius se dan cuenta: deberían de haber hecho caso a Lily. Para el reto "¡Reto a las valientes!" del foro EEQCR.


**Debiste de haberle hecho caso a Lily**

–Rose…

–Dime.

–…¿segura?

–Anda, dímelo.

–Albus lo sabe.

–¿QUÉ?

* * *

Lily Potter se sentó cerca del lago para disfrutar de la agradable brisa primaveral que el viento traía. Como buena Ravenclaw, libro en mano, **manzana,** y trenza que le caía suavemente en la espalda, su brillante pelo rojo centelleando gracias al Sol que arriba se mantenía, totalmente despejado.

Dispuesta a inmiscuirse en los problemas de la joven Katniss, desgraciadamente, algo se lo impidió.

–¡LILY!–gritó una enfurecida voz que solo podía ser de su prima Rose.

Dos figuras hicieron aparición ante ella, obligándola a dejar a un lado su libro y resoplar frotándose las sienes como tal hacía su padre.

–¿Sí, Rose–?preguntó ella, con un tono de voz mucho más bajo. Ahora entendía a su primo Albus. A la perfección.

–Albus lo sabe.–anunció ella.

–¿Y?–no, definitivamente no tenía la paciencia de su hermano ojos verdes.

–No sabe que es Scorpius–aclaró la pelirroja de pelo rizado.– Él quiere contárselo y yo no, porque considero que es un suicidio y la decisión más razonable…

–Pues yo creo que hay que contárselo sin falta–replicó Scorpius Malfoy, que iba al lado de la chica.–Pero la serpiente aquí, cree que es mejor mentirle.

–¡No es que sea mejor, es que es lo que te puede salvar la vida, imbécil!–exclamó ella.

–¡Yo creo que es mejor decirle la verdad, que me pegue un par de puñetazos y nos deje en paz!

–¡Prefiero que salgas ileso, te recuerdo que Albus juega al **Quidditch**!¡Y no es el único primo que tengo!

–¡Pues me defiendo!

–¡SABES QUE NO LO HARÁS PORQUE ES TU MEJOR AMIGO!¡Y NO PODRÍAS CON TODOS LOS WEASLEY PARTIÉNDOTE EN PEDAZOS Y REGANDO CON TU SANGRE LAS PLANTAS DE LA MADRIGUERA!

–¡¿QUIÉN TE HA DICHO QUE NO ME VAYA A DEFENDER SOLO PORQUE ES MI AMIGO?!¡Y PUEDO GANAR A TUS PRIMOS CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS!

–¡NO LO HARÁS PORQUE VA EN CONTRA DE TU ESTÚPIDA NATURALEZA GRYFFINDOR! ¡Y ES IMPOSIBLE QUE SALGAS ILESO DE UN COMBATE UNO CONTRA CUATRO!

–¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA DECIRME LO QUE VA CONTRA MI ESTÚPIDA NATURALEZA GRYFFINDOR, EH?!¡Y ES POSIBLE!

–¡CHICOS!–exclamó Lily Luna, con sus oídos pitando.–A ver, ¿qué necesitan de mí?

–Eres la única que nos puede ayudar.–respondió Rose.

–Corrección: eres la única que lo sabe.–replicó Scorpius, recibiendo una fulminada de mirada por parte de Rose.

–¿Qué harías tú?–la **Weasley** de pelo rizado se cruzó de brazos.

Lily, sabiendo que la única manera de deshacerse de ellos era decirles su consejo, lo meditó breves segundos y dio su opinión.

–Yo se lo diría.

**Malfoy** se jactó.

–Pero no directamente a la cara.

El rubio se redimió.

–Escribiría una carta con mi mensaje bien argumentado y se lo entregaría. Albus lo comprendería y ni tú tendrías que mentir ni a ti te partiría la cara.

Scorpius bufó.

–Eso es de cobardes.

Lily se levantó enfadada con los brazos en jarras.

–¡PUES SI TANTO ES DE COBARDES, ¿POR QUÉ NO SE LO DIJISTE DIRECTAMENTE A ALBUS EN VEZ DE CONSULTÁRSELO A SU NOVIA Y A SU PRIMA ANTES? ¿ACASO ESO NO ES DE COBARDES?!

Scorpius, mudo y bastante asustado por el carácter de Lily, pero sin perder la compostura, decidió no replicar.

–¿Por qué no le ignoran simplemente y esperan hasta que se les pase la cantinela de que Rose tiene novio?

La pareja resopló a la vez.

–Eso no funcionaría.–dijeron ambos casi al unísono y dejaron sola a la pelirroja que apunto estuvo de lanzarle la manzana a la cabeza. Pero, conteniéndose, se volvió a sentar en el césped y se prometió llevar **chocolate** en vez de una manzana la próxima vez.

* * *

Si ya era bastante malo que tu mejor amigo estuviera deseando asesinar al novio de su prima por todo el daño que le hizo su último novio, que ese novio fueras tú y que además este estuviera pidiéndote ayuda para averiguar su identidad, lo único peor era tener que participar en un complot con esa prima, léase tu novia, para echarle la culpa a otro. Y que colara.

Además, mientras tu amigo te esperaba en su Sala Común para "hablar" con un par de chicos de Gryffindor.

–¿Lo entendiste, Scorpius?– el rubio no respondió.–Scorpius…Scorpius…**¡Malfoy!**

–¿Qué?–el chico reaccionó.

–Que si has entendido el plan.

–Lo entiendo Rose, pero de un soplo esta torre de cartas se desmoronará. Y si Albus lo descubre…

–Ya sé que **haciendo esto estamos firmando nuestra condena.** Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenemos?

–Déjame contárselo.

–No. No quiero que te de un puñetazo con su mano de buscador.

–Rose, eso es muy dulce, pero…

–He dicho que no. Y ahora, ayúdame a falsificar la carta.

–En fin…**¡Albus va a matarme!**

* * *

Cuando Malfoy regresó a la Sala Común, el corazón lo tenía en un puño.

Albus lo esperaba sentado cerca de la chimenea, con su cara seria y tan frustrantemente difícil de descifrar.

Rose le miró y asintió con la cabeza para darle ánimos. Scorpius se intentó relajar: era un Malfoy, mentir era cosa de principiantes.

–¿Qué hace una Slytherin en la Sala Común?–preguntó un Gryffindor rubio y alto, de sexto año.

–Déjalo, es una Weasley. Hace nada que la Weasley Ravenclaw estuvo aquí–replicó otro moreno y también de sexto año. Ambos abandonaron la estancia. La pareja de novios se sentó junto a Albus. Éste los analizó con la mirada tan profundamente que Scorpius juraría que sabía la marca de calzoncillos que llevaba.

–Albus…Scorpius me ha dicho que sabes lo de mi novio–dijo Rose, comenzando la conversación, fingiendo vergüenza.–Creo que es hora de que sepas quién es.

–¿Ah, sí?–respondió el muchacho Potter, mucho más tranquilo de lo que sus mejores amigos pensaban.

–Sí–la única chica se sacó del bolsillo una carta del bolsillo–Su nombre es Noah. Lo conocí cuando fue el Torneo de Los Tres Magos el año pasado. Va a Durmstrang y mantenemos el contacto mediante correspondencia. Aunque no es suficiente.

Albus, indiferente, le dio la vuelta a la carta y la observó. Palabras sensibleras, letra afilada y brusca, de pinceladas torpes.

–No quería dármela, pero la convencí de ello. Tiene como unas cien cartas.–comentó Scorpius, fingiendo decepción, aún así nervioso por la actitud de Albus. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? El Albus que conocía debería de estar saltando por la habitación maldiciendo al tal Noah y gritando a su prima.

Albus les devolvió la carta. Y por primera vez, pareció alterarse ligeramente.

–¿Sabe el tal Noah que lo engañas con Scorpius?

Los dos chicos se pusieron lívidos, blancos, podrían confundirse con Nick Casi Decapitado.

–¿De…de dónde…de dónde sacaste eso, Albus?–Rose soltó una risa nerviosa, mientras el rubio solo miraba a su amigo asustado y tragando saliva como un poseso.–¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez?

–De la única persona que lo sabe, bueno, antes de que me lo contara.

Y Rose enseguida comprendió quién era.

_Flashback._

_–¿Lily, qué haces…?_

_La pelirroja se sentó rápidamente al lado de su hermano, interrumpiéndolo abruptamente._

_–Ya, ya, si, si, anda, cállate. Sabes que Rose tiene novio, ¿no?_

_–Sí–el rostro de Albus se volvió una máscara de furia–Y tengo que descubrir quién es el desgraciado que…_

_–¿No has pensado que puede que lo tengas en frente de tus narices y ni te hayas dado cuenta?_

_–¿A qué te refieres?_

_–¿No notas la conducta de Rose un poco más cambiada con alguien? No sé…¿algún Gruffindor?_

_El chico negó con la cabeza._

_–¿No?¿Ningún Gryffindor rubio y de ojos grises?_

_Albus la miró confuso._

_–Por Dios Albus, ¡el novio de Rose es Scorpius!_

_Entonces Albus pareció comprender. Cómo las peleas entre los dos habían descendido, las miradas furtivas, tanto tiempo en la biblioteca," estudiando."..._

_–Están viniendo hacia aquí con alguna pobre excusa para justificar al "novio" de Rose. Tú solo…solo asegúrate de que ellos saben que te lo conté yo, ¿vale? A ver si así me dejan en paz…_

_Y tal como vino el lirio, se fue._

_Fin del Flashback._

–Maldita Lily…–susurró Rose.

–Ahora no culpes a Lily,¡no me puedo creer que no me lo contaran! Sobre todo tu Scorpius, ¡se supone que eres mi mejor amigo! ¿Cómo has podido ser tan cobarde?

–¡Yo quería contártelo! ¡Era Rose la que quería mentirte!

Rose le miró indignada.

–¡Eres un maldito traidor! ¡Desde luego, los chicos de hoy en día…!

–La cosa es que me siento profundamente decepcionado con ambos.–sentenció el hijo del Niño Que Vivió.– Me he tenido que enterar por Lily, ¡por Lily! Ni siquiera por una maldita carta con su mensaje bien argumentado.

–Lo sentimos mucho, Albus, de verdad–se disculpó la pelirroja–Pero sabemos que eres muy sobre protector y temíamos tu reacción.

–Yo sobre todo temía que dejáramos de ser amigos.–se justificó Scorpius.– No sabíamos que pensarías de mí al saber que salgo con tu prima.

–Scorpius, no voy a dejar de ser tu amigo porque salgas con Rose. Y Rose, que sea sobre protector contigo no quiere decir que vaya a partirle la cara a todos los novios que tengas.

Rose alzó una ceja.

–En verdad…– se enderezó y levantó su puño izquierdo, más comúnmente conocida como la "mano del buscador". Cogiendo impulso la estampó en…

Bueno, digamos que Scorpius tuvo que prescindir del habla durante un par de semanas.

Se tuvo que conformar con unos pobres balbuceos.

Todavía hay gente que encuentra algún que otro diente en la Sala Común.

* * *

**¡Hola, amigas Scorses!**

**Este fic está escrito para "¡Reto a las valientes!" del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Me partí de risa, todos los personajes sobre actuando tanto...**

**Jaja, pero bueno, la idea era convencer de por qué los puse en las casas que los puse...y creo que hice bien mi labor ;)**

**Pues mucha suerte si participas,**

**Gracias por leer también,**

**Bs, **

**Liz.**

**DISCLAIMER: TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN LE PERTENECE A J.K ROWLING. EL RESTO ES DE MI COSECHA. LA IMAGEN TAMPOCO ES MÍA.**

**P.D: Por cierto, la de la imagen es Lily, no Rose :)**


End file.
